Orthopedic procedures for the replacement of all, or a portion of, a patient's joint typically require resecting (cutting) and reshaping of the ends of the bones of the joint. For instance, total knee replacement procedures typically involve resecting the distal end of the femur and the proximal end of the tibia prior to implanting the prosthesis components. Resecting the distal end of the femur often involves making several cuts of the distal end of the femur including a distal cut. Resecting the proximal end of the tibia often involves making a proximal cut.
Cut guides can be used to guide the saw and achieve the proper angle and position of these cuts. Cut guides can be in the form of blocks having slots therein for receiving and guiding the saw. In use, the block can be positioned against the bone with the help of positioning and alignment equipment. The block can then be secured to the bone using fasteners. For instance, the cut guide block can be slidably mounted to an alignment guide, which can be mounted at an angle relative to an extramedullary guide or intramedullary rod. For tibial resection, an extramedullary guide is located relative to the patient's anatomy to provide proper alignment relative to the tibia, and a cut guide block is positioned on the proximal side of the tibia. Similarly, an intramedullary rod can be inserted into a pre-drilled hole in the intramedullary canal of the tibia to provide anatomic alignment with a cut guide block positioned on the proximal side of the tibia. For preparation of resection of the femur, an intramedullary rod can be used that extends across the distal end of the femur and the cut guide block is positioned on the proximal the side of the femur. The cut guide block can be slid toward or away (medially-laterally) from the tibia or femur until it is properly positioned against the surface of the bone. The block can then be pinned to the bone using fasteners. The cut guide can be connected to the alignment guide using pin/hole connect mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,927,336 is directed toward a guide assembly for guiding cuts to a femur and tibia during a knee arthroplasty.
U.S. Patent Pub. No. 20070233138 is directed toward apparatuses and methods for arthroplastic surgery.